Awas! Cewek PMS!
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: "Dasar kadal cungkring!" "Dia kayak kerasukan jin Ifrit tahu nggak." "Ya Tuhaaannn! Pacar gue kenapaaaa!" Cerita seorang cowok yang depresi ceweknya tiba-tiba saja berubah kayak Mak Lampir! Warning Inside.


Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

**Awas! Cewek PMS!**

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING : Bismillah... OOC. OOC. OOC. Lillahi ta'ala OOC. Jadi, kalo gak suka OOC, tekan tombol back aja yaphz!. Alternative Universe. Misstypo.**

I hope you enjoy this fic

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0o0~**

"Kok telat?" tanya Hinata ketus, wajahnya tertekuk dengan mata keperakannya menatap sinis pada cowok yang setengah nyengir setengah gelisah di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan jari-jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk lengan atasnya. Belum lagi aura-aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

" Ehmm... Biasalah say, semalam aku nonton bola makanya telat." jawab Naruto santai menebar senyum innosen, berharap supaya tampang ketus pacarnya ini hanyalah sebuah rekayasa belaka. Masa' pagi-pagi dia sudah dikasih tampang yang sebelas duabelas dengan emaknya? Duh!

"Kamu tuh ya! Gak nyadar apa? Aku tuh udah lama nungguin kamu! Kalau telat, SMS dong biar aku gak capek-capek nunggu!" hardik Hinata ditambah telunjuk yang menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Naruto, membuat cowok yang terkenal dengan senyum matahari itu tersentak kaget.

Ada apa dengan pacarnya? Kenapa pagi ini dia sudah disemprot?

"Soo..sori say... kan nggak disengaja..." kilah Naruto dengan hati yang cenat-cenut. Masih berharap semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata hanya sebuah rekayasa. Masih berharap pacarnya akan tersenyum lalu mengatakan, "Kamu kaget ya? Hihihi..."

Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya ada di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Telat kok nggak disengaja!" Hinata ngedumel, dengan bibir dimanyun-manyunin. Tangannya kembali terlipat di depan dada.

"Ya udah deh, sori banget. Say, kamu naik gih... nanti kita makin telat." pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Hinata _not responding_.

"Hinata," Naruto melepas tangannya dari stang sepeda dan meraih tangan Hinata yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Melepaskan rangkaian yang seperti _barrier_ pertahanan itu. Dan benar, wajah Hinata berangsur-angsur kembali ke tempat semula—eh, rata kembali—eh, rapi tak tertekuk maksudnya. "Kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf. Naik ya. Nanti kita telat."

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Hinata naik ke boncengan sepeda Naruto, hatinya masih kesal atas keterlambatan Naruto kali ini. Sementara itu, Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kepala yang bertanya-tanya, setan apa yang merasuki kekasihnya ini. Dan rupanya, selama di perjalanan pun Naruto masih disemprot juga.

"Cepetan dong Narutooo! Kamu mau kita terlambat ya? Lelet banget sih! Baru juga bawa sepeda, belum bawa becak!" bentak Hinata sambil memukul-mukul bahu Naruto kencang ketika jarum panjang di arloji ungu kesayangannya sudah menunjukkan angka delapan dan jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka tujuh.

"Iiiya Hinata cantik, sabar... sabar..." di tengah segala ketegangan mengayuh sepeda ini, Naruto sempat-sempatnya menggombali Hinata. Tapi, asal kalian tahu aja. Ngegombali cewek yang lagi marah-marah itu cuma ada dua kemungkinan. Lu dapat senyum, atau lu—

"Sabar! Sabar! Kalau udah mau telat apanya yang mesti di sabarin?"

Disemprot.

"Duh ini cewek kenapa sih?" keluh Naruto pelan

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Ehhh, kagak sayang, kagak... kagak..."

Akhirnya, Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh menggenjot sepedanya. Untunglah dia pernah ikut kejuaraan balap sepeda. Lumayan lah, meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapatkan juara harapan. Yaitu juara yang diharap-harapkan saja. Hihihi...

Namun celakanya, begitu mereka sampai di belokan terakhir menuju sekolah mereka, Naruto hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Naruto mengerem mendadak dan Hinata terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Cowok berambut pirang itu berhasil mengendalikan sepedanya sebelum _nyusruk_ masuk ke dalam got. Lain lagi dengan Hinata yang terduduk dengan naasnya di samping trotoar, sementara seseorang yang mereka tabrak mengelus-elus lututnya yang tadi terserempet ban sepeda.

"Woy, kalo kalian bawa sepeda _baek-baek_ dong. Jangan asal balap aja!" tegur cowok yang mereka tabrak, masih mengelus-elus lututnya. Kacamata culunnya sudah melorot sampai dagu tidak dipedulikannya.

"Apa? Jangan asal ngomong lu! Lu tuh yang jalan gak pake mata, gak pake hati! Dasar kadal cungkring! _Bangke _monyet! Apa lu? Berani ama gue?" murka Hinata dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang dan mata yang mendelik marah kepada korban tabrak sepeda mereka. Alhasil, anak culun berkacamata yang mereka tabrak mengkerut di hadapan Hinata, badannya langsung gemetaran dibentak seperti itu oleh Hinata.

"Sayang, sayang... udah dong, jangan marah-marah gitu. Kasian dianya..." tegur Naruto sembari mengelus-elus pundak Hinata, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda hari ini. Kadal cungkring? _Bangke_ monyet? Oh, _what the hell?_

"Diem lo!" bentak Hinata lagi, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan di mata Naruto. "Lo juga! Bawa sepeda aja gak becus! Udah, gue mau jalan kaki aja!" maki Hinata lalu berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam menatap punggungnya. Dalam penglihatan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dari kepala Hinata muncul dua tanduk besar.

Hening sejenak, sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kupret! Gue telat!"

**~0o0~**

Selama jam pelajaran Mr. Azuma, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh guru brewokan itu. Emang sih setiap hari dia gak pernah perhatian sama penjelasan gurunya, tapi kali ini beda. Ini tentang Hinata, pacarnya. Tampang tak biasa yang diperlihatkan oleh pacar seumur jagungnya itu, wajah sinis, kening berkerut, bibir mengerucut. Aneh. Aneh kenapa ada tampang seperti itu terlukis di wajah Hinata yang nota benenya adalah gadis yang lemah lembut, ramah, baik, penyayang, pendiam, man—oh oke, Naruto mulai berpikir yang _mary-mary sue_ tentang pacarnya sendiri.

Apa iya gara-gara keterlambatannya tadi? Dia pernah terlambat lebih parah dan lebih lama dari pada yang tadi pagi namun Hinata tetap biasa-biasa saja—bahkan tersenyum manis dan memaafkannya. Tapi tadi, ia hanya terlambat lima menit dan Hinata sudah memasang tampang sangar ala preman pasar begitu?

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti hati wanita. Sekali waktu mereka bisa sangat manis, sekali waktu mereka bisa menjadi sosok penjaga neraka. Di tengah kebingungannya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak pacarnya itu berbicara dari hati ke hati (ceileeehhh), berharap ada sebuah kejelasan atas 'setan' yang merasuki Hinatanya tersayang.

**~0o0~**

Naruto melangkah penuh semangat menuju kelas Hinata, di dalam hatinya dia sudah teguh dan tegar penuh keyakinan untuk meminta maaf kepada Hinata atas kejadian tadi pagi. Dan begitu dia sampai di kelas Hinata dia sudah disambut tampang cemberut ala burung perkutut oleh Hinata yang kebetulan duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak, berdoa, meminta kepada Yang Maha Kuasa agar diberikan keselamatan dalam menghadapi pacarnya kali ini.

"Hinata, ke kantin yuk. Aku yang traktir deh."ujar Naruto dengan senyum matahari cerahnya, sembari menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di atas meja Hinata.

"Tumben." celetuk Hinata sinis.

'_Ya Tuhan, pacar gue kenapa?'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Sekali-sekali kan boleh, say..." Naruto cengengesan.

"Traktir apaan?"

"Kamu maunya apa?"

Hinata tersenyum seraya memikirkan sesuatu. Dalam hati Naruto bersorak-sorak bergembira begitu dia mendapatkan respon positif dari Hinata, tapi sorakan di dalam diri Naruto langsung berubah menjadi jerit tangis penghuni neraka begitu tahu kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil kekasihnya. "Aku mau makan Nasi goreng jumbo ekstra pedas, terus sama Pepsi _deluxe_ dengan es krim tiga rasa yang jumbo."

_Settt..._

Tangan Naruto spontan meraba dompetnya yang tipis. Hanya ada selembar sepuluh ribu di dalamnya, beserta bon-bon lain dari makanan yang pernah dia utangin di kantin sekolah. Nah, kalau dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, bisa jadi dia akan berakhir mengenaskan di depan tempat cuci piring kantin sekolahnya.

"Kok jumbo semua sih, Hinata. Nanti kamu jadi gendut loh..." canda Naruto, mencoba menyelamatkan dompetnya.

"Apa? Kamu ngatain aku gendut?" seru Hinata galak.

"Oh—Eng...enggak sayangku. Ayo kita ke kantin... ayo..." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang diriang-riangkan membawa Hinata keluar dari kelasnya, yang secara ajaib menimbulkan helaan napas lega dari seisi kelas Hinata.

Mereka menuju kantin dalam diam, tidak seperti biasanya di mana Naruto selalu saja berceloteh sementara Hinata mengangguk-angguk menanggapi. Akhirnya, berbekal keberanian yang terkumpul perlahan-lahan dan juga rasa penasaran yang makin besar, Naruto memulai investigasinya.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa? Kok hari ini marah-marah mulu?" tanya Naruto lembut, lembuuut banget.

Dan Hinata menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

Tatapan bak lucifer pengen boker tapi gak nemu-nemu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa nanya? Gak suka?" ketus Hinata.

"Bu... bukan gitu sih _yank_, aku kan cuma pengen tahu aja. Emangnya kenapa sih? Lagi ada masalah ya? Kalau ada masalah cerita aja sama aku, aku pasti bantuin kok."

"Shhhh! Udah deh, diem!" bentak Hinata galak. "Kamu tuh bawel banget ya. Cerewet banget sih jadi cowok!"

Gerrrr...

Naruto nunduk, kayak anak TK yang habis dimarahi gurunya. Dia langsung diam, gak berani nanya-nanya lagi. Mana dia diperhatiin lagi sama anak-anak yang ada di koridor sekolah, Hinata ngomel gak kenal waktu dan tempat.

Begitu sampai di kantin. Antrian panjang kayak antrian orang yang antri tiket sepak bola Indonesia vs Malaysia di GBK menyambut mereka.

"Ihhhh! Antrinya lama banget sih? Yang di depan cepetan dong jalan! Laper nih!" omel Hinata begitu memasuki antrian yang jalannya kayak semut. Semua orang yang mengantri di kantin menatap ke arah mereka. Hinata sih cuek bebek saja, tapi Naruto? Berasa kayak Superman yang pake bikini.

Ecape dehhhh...

Belum turun kadar malu Naruto, musibah datang lagi.

"KAKKK NARUTOOO!" terdengar teriakan super memekakkan telinga dari arah samping. Seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka, dan serta merta tanpa tedeng aling-aling merangkul lengan Naruto. Tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa ada Lucifer di belakang mereka.

"Oh—oh, hai... Shion..."

"Kak Naruto mau makan apa?" tanya gadis yang bernama Shion itu dengan riang gembiranya.

Naruto bisa merasakan panas di punggungnya. Tanpa peringatan, Hinata maju ke depan dan menghempaskan tangan Shion yang merangkul lengan Naruto dengan keras.

"Lho?" kedua orang berambut pirang itu mendelik, satu mendelik heran sementara yang lainnya mendelik takut. Udah tahukan siapa?

"Lu gak boleh deket-deket sama pacar gue!" teriak Hinata seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa di depannya itu.

Seisi kantin menoleh ke arah mereka, suasana kantin diam seketika.

Ada tontonan gratis nih kayaknya

"A...aku... aku kan cuma..."

"Pokoknya lu gak boleh pegang-pegang cowok gue!"

"Sayang, sayang dia ini tuh—" omongan Naruto langsung dipotong.

"Apa? Kamu mau belain dia gitu?" mata Hinata melotot seram.

"Bukan kayak gitu sayang..."

"Kalo gitu apa? Kamu seneng gitu, dipegang-pegang sama dia?"

"Sayang, aku.."

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Selalu aja! Gak pernah ngertiin aku!" dengan sekali hentakan, Hinata pergi meninggakan kantin. Diiringi tatapan puas dari para penonton yang mendapatkan siaran langsung acara 'cowok tak berdaya'.

"Hi—Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto mengejar Hinata, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Hinata yang sudah berada di luar kantin.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa marah-marah kayak gitu?"

"Kamu pikir aja sendiri?" jawab Hinata cuek.

"Kamu marah gara-gara Shion tadi?"

"Udah tahu kok masih nanya?"

"Sayang, Shion tuh sepupu aku. Jadi wajarlah kalau kita akrab, kamu jangan marah-marah kayak gitu dong..." Naruto lagi-lagi masang tampang memelas.

"Jadi kamu nyalahin aku?"

"Sayang, bukan kayak gitu—"

"Kamu nggak pernah ngertiin aku!"

"Sayang—"

"Diem!"

**~0o0~**

Naruto masuk ke kelasnya dengan tampang kusut. Bengis banget Hinata hari ini, dia disemprot habis-habisan, dimaki-maki di depan banyak orang, over sensitif. Hinata, yang selama ini kalem, pendiam, ramah, cantik. Hari ini berubah kayak Lucifer.

Dia manis, tapi kelakuannya kayak iblis.

"Nar, kenapa lo? Tampang kusut gitu..." tanya Lee heran.

"Gak tahu nih, bete gue." Jawab Naruto, lalu beralih pandang pada Neji yang sedang asyik browsing dengan Blackberry-nya. "Neji, adek lo kenapa sih?"

"Si Hinata kenapa?"

"Seharian ini gue disemprot mulu. Tuh anak kayak habis kerasukan jin Ifrit tahu nggak." Keluh Naruto seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ingin rasanya dia banting kepalanya, tapi berhubung rasanya pasti sakit, urung deh niatnya.

"Oh—eh, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tanggal... tiga. Kenapa emang?"

" Pantas." Celetuk Neji

"Hah?"

"Lagi siklusnya bro. PMS dia. Kalo lagi _in_ gitu bawaannya suka sensitif dan marah-marah gak kira-kira." penjelasan Neji mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Kayak Sakura gitu?" bisik Naruto pelan, sembari melirik-lirik ke cewek berambut _pink_ yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka 'bergosip'.

"Yup! Jangankan elo yang pacarnya, bapaknya aja dia omelin tadi pagi. Jadi ya, lu sabar aja... besok juga sembuh sendiri tuh."

"Gitu ya?" Neji mengangguk. Membuat Naruto duduk dalam diam dan larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata, oh... Hinata.

**~0o0~**

Naruto dengan riang gembira dan penuh semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Hinata, sekali lagi hendak meminta maaf atas 'ketidak pahamannya' mengenai masalah wanita yang sedang dialami Hinata. Naruto langsung melongokkan kepalanya begitu dia sampai di depan pintu kelas Hinata. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana, sepi. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata sudah pulang duluan gara-gara ngambek sama dia. Duh.

Namun, baru saja Naruto balik badan langkah tegak maju, telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara tangis dari arah belakang kelas Hinata. Bulu romanya merinding seketika.

'Jangan-jangan hantu.' pikirnya.

Tapi, mana ada hantu siang bolong begini?

Dengan keberanian yang dibuat-buat, Naruto melangkah masuk ke kelas Hinata, berjalan ke sudut kelas. Dan Naruto mendapati pemandangan yang luar biasa. Ehm, biasa aja sih sebenarnya, tapi kalian tahukan kalau Naruto itu lebay banget? _Back to the story_, Naruto melihat ceweknya, Hinata sedang sesenggukan di pojok ruangan kelasnya.

"Sayang... kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir begitu ia berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Namun Hinata tetap diam dalam tangisnya.

"Sayang, kamu lagi sakit ya?"

Hinata tetap diam, tersedu-sedu.

"Hinata sayang, kalau kamu marah sama aku aku minta maaf. Aku janji deh, gak bakalan dekat-dekat sama cewek lain lagi. Kamu jangan nangis dong." Ujarnya sembari membelai pelan pundak Hinata.

"Na—Naruto..."

"Iya?"

"Aku... aku nyebelin banget ya?" tanya Hinata sesenggukan, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Hah? Gak kok sayang, siapa bilang? Kamu tuh cewek paling baik yang aku kenal."

"Temen-temen aku bilang kalau aku itu nyebelin banget. Udah, kamu jujur aja. Aku nyebelin kan?"

"Gak sayang. Kamu tuh cewek baik, ramah, lembut yang pernah aku kenal. Beneran deh, aku jujur. Udah, jangan nangis lagi ya..." ujar Naruto sembari menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata, berusaha membesarkan hati kekasihnya itu.

"Beneran?"

"Iya sayang. Jangan nangis ya, nanti cantiknya luntur..."

"APA?"

"Eh—eh, enggak kok sayang... kamu cantiikkk banget. Beneran deh, jangan nangis ya sayang..." ujarnya sembari memeluk Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Beneran aku gak nyebelin?" tanya Hinata lagi, mendonggakkan kepalanya yang berada di dada Naruto.

"Beneran kok, Hinata. Senyum dong." Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya, berharap agar dengan senyumnya yang laksana matahari yang bersinar cerah itu bisa turut mencerahkan hati Hinata yang kayaknya sedang dalam masa kelabu dan labil.

Akhirnya, Hinata memberikan juga senyum manisnya untuk Naruto pada hari itu. Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju luar kelas. Jauh dari perkiraan Naruto, Hinata mempererat genggaman tangan mereka dan memeluk lengan kiri Naruto. Bahkan dengan manja, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

'Wah, jarang-jarang nih, dia manja kayak gini. Ada berkahnya juga dia PMS.' Naruto membatin kegirangan.

Namun, sayangnya kegirangan Naruto harus berhenti sampai di situ begitu ia merasakan ada sentakan rasa sakit di lengannya.

"Duh, sayang. Kok aku dicubitin sih?" keluh Naruto, mengelus-elus bekas cubitan Hinata yang sakitnya gak main-main.

"Hm? Aku lagi pengen aja nyubitin kamu..."

Jleger!

Sekali lagi Hinata mencubit Hinata. Tak hanya di lengan, tapi juga di pipi dan di pinggang Naruto.

"Duh!"

"Kenapa, Naruto? Sakit ya?"

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Jangan sampe dah, Hinata ngamuk lagi. "Nggak kok sayang, gak sakit."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. "Berarti aku boleh dong, nyubitin kamu lebih keras lagi?"

"Hiyaaaa! Ampun Hinataaa!"

**THE END.**

Rhyme sadar.

Nih cerita standar. Standarnya standar. Standar banget. Bahasa belibet, kayak gak ada nyawanya tahu gak.

Rhyme depresiiiii!

Oh, friendsku, tolong jangan hardik aku kayak Naruto di dalam fic ini. Huhuhu...

BTW, buat yang cowok-cowok, berhati-hatilah menghadapi cewek yang sedang PMS. Karena bagi mereka yang PMS, mereka itu selalu benar sedangkan orang lain itu selalu salah. Waspadalah... waspadalah!

Okay! Narsiezzz dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*What? Jealous? Bakar laut!* *taboked*


End file.
